Don't Forget Me
by aluminum pillows
Summary: Over a year ago, an accident left you in the hospital with no memories. While recovering, you meet a handsome multi-billionaire named Red Okomura who picks up the pieces of your broken past, which seems full of hardship. Now your life is perfect. However, when you meet #1 hero, All Might, the man you've had erotic dreams about since the accident, you wish you could recall the past.
1. Just some short background fluff

Author's Note:

Hey readers! My friends and I made a pact to write a short BNHA fanfiction and share on the fourth of July, so this is my story! ;) The first chapter is short, but the story really picks up in the next chapter. This is just a short, short smutty fanfiction! Enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Sara, I can't find anything I want to wear for tonight. Could you please go downtown to get the red Gucci dress we saw in the window at that smaller shop? Do you know the shop I'm talking about?"

"Yes, miss. Will you need shoes to wear?"

"I have these." You held up your favorite pair of white designed shoes. "However, I trust your judgement. If you find a pair that will look better, get them. Please be quick, though. The banquet starts in a few hours. Thank you, Sara."

"Yes, miss." Sara bowed low and left the hotel suite.

You sighed deeply, ridding yourself of the tension in your back and shoulders. The only alone time you would have today would be now as you put your makeup on. You grabbed your makeup bag from the dresser and turned on the television. Of course, you turned on the t.v. to see if the number one hero had made headlines last night, and when you saw that there was only a feature about the health benefits of coffee on the news station, you quickly turned it off and put on music from your iphone instead. You hoped it would put you at ease before tonight's events.

You painted on the last touches on your signature red lipstick, which really popped against the palest foundation you had. You noted that your makeup job was perfect. Because you thought deeply about things when you were alone, you contemplated that maybe this perfection was a bit of a metaphor for the current state of things. Life was too good to be true. Just over a year ago, you were recovering in a hospital bed, left with nothing to call your own, nobody to care for you, and no memories of your past. When you woke up in the hospital, you met a kind man who was visiting his dying mother. His name was Ren Okomura and he turned out to be a multi-billionaire and philanthropist who, by some miracle of miracles, fell in love with you and gave you everything but the memories of your past. Two weeks ago, he had proposed. In two weeks, you'll be Mrs. (y/n) Okomura. Good riddance, you thought as you considered the life you'd left behind. The things you'd healed from in the hospital showed evidence of a past life of abuse, hard drug use, and extreme hardship. Sincerely, your life was surreal.

If you were being honest with yourself, maybe there was one thing you wanted that Ren simply couldn't give you. The one person that could complete your dream life would be the number one hero, All Might. He was the one, a nurse told you privately in the hospital, that saved you from the street. Your love, or maybe your obsession for All Might ran deep, and you knew you were selfish to wish for him, not only because you were provided a bountiful life with a loving fiancé, but also because All Might was a hero for all people. He wouldn't have time for a love like you wanted.

You were always looking to see his interviews on prime-time talk shows. You were captivated by his well-rounded advice for young heroes, and admittedly captivated by his well-chiseled physique. You frequently had erotic dreams that felt too real. This often left you longing for him the whole day. You felt guilty when this happened, and it may have interfered with your sex life with Ren on more than a few occasions.

You heard a knock at the door.

"(Y/N), hurry and open up!" you heard a cheerful voice.

You rushed to let the visitor in.

"Chio, you're just spilling with happiness today! What's going on?"

"I didn't want to tell you before so that it could be a surprise, but when my father signed a deal to build some of UA's training grounds, I got a tour of UA."

"What!? Chio, I'm so jealous. Didn't you think to invite me?"You groaned.

"Uh-huh. That's not all. I got to meet All Might _in person_ and told him all about you! I even showed him a picture of you, and he suddenly became excited to meet you! Do you remember that skimpy red bikini you wore when we traveled to Florida last month? I showed him that picture."

You lost your breath for a moment, feeling your heart beat quickly for the first time in a while.

"The crazy thing," Chio continued, "is that he said he hadn't planned on attending tonight's banquet before I mentioned you, but when he saw your picture, he changed his mind."

"What?! What else did he say? What did you say?"

"That was it!" Chio said.

"I'm so excited, I might throw up!" tears from the joy of it formed in your eyes.

"Don't do that! We have to get ready for tonight." Chio smiled brightly and gave you a tight hug.

Chio was not a fan of heroes like you were. She refused to watch the yearly competitions at UA because she didn't like violence of any kind, but she was the most supportive friend you had. Really, she was the only friend you had. Ren himself didn't have many friends who came over to visit, and you didn't have many opportunities to meet new people. Chio, an heiress to an old Japanese fortune, became your friend just a few months ago when you'd met at a boutique in New York City. There was something comforting about meeting someone else who also spoke Japanese when you were abroad. You got to talking and found out that you lived in the same neighborhood in Tokyo for much of the year. What was stranger was that you both found that Chio's father was a close business partner of Ren, and the rest is history.

"Your makeup looks so nice, (Y/N)!" Chio said warmly. "My car is ready downstairs, so let's get going. I'm going to grab a coffee downstairs. Would you like something?"

"No, thank you. Let me grab my phone and tidy up, and I'll be right down."

You turned the television on once more just to see if your favorite hero was on. He wasn't so you quickly turned it off. Before finally leaving the hotel room, you glanced over at the picture of you and Ren that you kept by your bed wherever you traveled. You wondered if your plan to seduce All Might was crooked one.


	2. All Might turns up the heat in this 1 :)

Author's Notes: This chapter is a bit long, but gets lemon-y at the end. ;) I did edit the ending to this chapter because I made some changes to chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

It was an afternoon of luxuries. You and Chio had your hair and nails done for the banquet dinner. When the lady at the nail salon asked you what color you wanted, you really wished to say red, blue, yellow, and white to match your favorite hero's costume. However, you just went with pink and white because you knew that's what Ren liked. You slipped into your new red dress on at the hair salon, and you felt a little bit like an imposter. How could you clean up this well? Ren would definitely be happy, but it wasn't his attention that you were hoping for tonight.

You entered a beautiful luxury hotel with marble columns and expensive art on the walls. With Chio in tow, you were finally starting to feel the part of a wealthy aristocrat.

"Name, miss?" A young host holding a clip board asked.

"(Y/N) Okomura." You said.

"And you, miss?"

"Chio Takanawa." Chio said.

"Yes, I'll take you to your table. Right this way."

The young man walked you to a table with name plaques. Your name was clearly written next to Ren's. Chio's name was next to yours. The table was closely seated, almost touching another round table, and your heart beat hard, trying to makes an escape as you saw the name "ALL MIGHT" written in red and blue. Chio's eyes widened and she looked around and quickly grabbed the plaque and switched it with her name plaque.

"Chio, what the hell are you doing?"

"Are you kidding? This is your chance. I'm doing what any good friend would do! You definitely owe me, though."

You blushed hard and continued to look around, almost in disbelief that it was that easy. You were fashionably early, sure, but you thought there'd at least be some kind of security nearby.

Ren was not there yet, and he probably wouldn't be for a little while. You sat down at your table, feeling a little dizzy at just the thought of being so close to All Might. All Might'll be so tall and large compared to you, you thought. You wished you could have seen his face when he saw the bikini picture Chio showed him.

A friendly looking waiter made his way to your table. "Champangne, miss?"

"Yes, Please."

As you sipped your champagne, you wondered if All Might would drink anything. Probably not, you thought, but you also hoped it wouldn't make him uncomfortable if you had a couple glasses of champagne. You were the kind of young girl who thought alcohol only solved problems, or at least made them go away for a time, and right now your problem was that you were shaking with nervousness. Chio waved from the other end of the round table she sat at while getting her own glass of champagne, and this made you feel a little better. Your mind drifted to a dream you once had in which you play-wrestled with All Might. To celebrate his triumph and your defeat, he gently tipped some champagne with his free hand into your mouth as he straddled you. His other hand pinned both of your hands above your head against the carpet. All Might took a sip himself, and setting the glass of champagne down, he lowered himself over you to gently kiss your neck. His soft blond hair tickled your cheek.

"Toshinori…" You groaned in your fantasy. You'd had this dream so many times before that you'd imagined a name for All Might.

A woman in a skimpy black dress sat down at Chio's table. You recognized her as Midnight, one of UA's teachers. Midnight looked around, a bit confused, and laid her eyes on All Might's name next to yours. She looked like she might consider moving, but thought better of it. She smiled at you and Chio and she held a hand out to Chio to shake. Right after her, Present Mic himself made his way to the same table.

"Hello again, Listener!" You could hear him say to Chio. You smiled, refraining from laughing. You were pretty sure Chio had never heard Present Mic's morning show, but it sounded like they'd met before. Chio looked a bit overwhelmed, but did her best to be outgoing.

You turned around, feeling like someone had their eyes on you. You looked on as tables were filling up, searching for any familiar faces. You considered the fact that All Might may show up before Ren did, and you weren't sure whether than would be a good thing. Maybe some alone time with All Might would be best, but maybe it would be uncomfortable. After all, he didn't know how much you thought about him. He didn't even know you.

After a while, you saw Ren's driver walk into the main hall and talk to the host at the front. Ren was right behind his driver, heading right to your table. He stopped a waiter to grab two more glasses of Champaign.

"Hello, Darling." He kissed your cheek and replaced your empty Champaign glass with a new one. He sat down, wrapped one arm around your shoulder, kissed you on the cheek, and leaned in deeply to whisper in your ear, "getting fresh, I see." He kissed your ear playfully.

You took notice that he didn't smile or say hi to either Chio or the world-renown heroes at the nearby table. Ren really had it all. He was rich, handsome, witty, and he had a dark air around him that people found attractive. Oh yeah, and he was a sexual deviant. Women and men could not keep their eyes off of him. In fact, he'd won a famous magazine's "sexiest man alive" contest two years back. He certainly was fun to be around, but also controlling at times, in a real OCD kind of way, you thought. He was often busy with his company, however, which left little time for him to be controlling towards you. Perhaps this was a symptom of being a very important person in the business world, and you never let it bother you too much. Except, you hated that he didn't let you wear the All Might shirts you wanted to wear and he didn't let you hang the All Might posters Chio got for you. No, he didn't like that you were such a fan girl for heroes, but he found All Might to be a particularly annoying subject. You became sad. Why would Ren find you interesting anyway?

You looked around at the crowd behind you. You felt again as if someone were watching you. You looked around for a red and blue costume, hoping All Might was wearing it. Finally giving up, you turned around and your eyes wandered to All Might's name again, and you wondered again how long it'd be until he showed up. Ren had now turned his attention to an older man who approached him to congratulate Ren on all of his charitable work in the last few years. The lights darkened a little, and the waiter started taking food orders. Your heart sank. Where's All Might?

Finally, a beautiful blonde woman in a long blue dress got on the platform to talk about Ren's charity and all of Ren's greatest accomplishments. Her name was Rei, and she was the CFO of his company. You'd met her a few times at company parties or other charity events. Intermittently, she would stop so that the crowd could cheer. You looked up at Ren, and he humbly smiled to you and to the people around you as they clapped for him. Ren was accomplished. What had you done in your short life? Nothing was the answer. Not that you could remember anything beyond your accident a little over a year ago. Maybe that's what was truly missing from your life. Maybe you would ask Ren to be more active in his philanthropic work. Maybe you could volunteer or something.

"Finally, we have a special guest who will present this award to Ren Okomura." Rei, a normally composed person, became noticeably flushed at her own words. "What an honor it is for both men, what an honor for the man who will present the award and the one who will receive it! We welcome to the stage the presenter for this award, the number one hero, All Might!"

All Might jumped down from a floor above and ran his way, past the tables and past you, so quickly that you didn't have time to spot the blur of his costume before he reached the stage, but you felt a draft. It was the first time his body had been so close to yours and the thought sent shivers down your spine. The crowd of people cheered loudly. Ren, however, was not cheering. He looked at you to gage your reaction as you looked at him to gage his. You smiled at him and quickly turned your attention to the stage. All Might was wearing his Silver Age Costume, your favorite costume of all. You were so excited, you wanted to cry. The bartender quietly replaced your Champaign. Not realizing what you'd done, you'd already downed your second glass.

"Good evening, everyone!" All Might said with a large smile. He paused as the crowd cheered louder, and you could tell that All Might was enjoying the crowd's excitement. "Heroes come in many forms. Today we celebrate Ren Okomura, a hero to our society, for his great philanthropic efforts. Mr. Okomura, please join me on stage!" Rei handed All Might a golden sealed certificate and he held it, looking on at the crown.

A bright spot light hit your table. Ren leaned in to give you another kiss, stood, and made his way to the stage. Ren dashingly smiled at the man, All Might, who you knew Ren didn't like very much. You thought that Ren always found a way to be polite to people, and you admired that about him.

Instead of dashing off the stage like before, All Might politely walked down the steps. Ren began his acceptance speech for the award, but you didn't hear him. Everything in the room became secondary to All Might, the man making his way to your table. He smiled at Midnight, Present Mic, Chio, and finally, to you.

"Hey!" his voice boomed, and he realized he was a bit too loud. He lowered his voice.

"Hello" You started a little nervously, but you were excited that he talked to you in such a friendly tone.

"You're (Y/N), right? So is Ren Okomura is your boyfriend?" He asked with his large smile on.

What a straight forward question to ask of someone he'd just met, you thought. If it were anyone else, you'd consider it rude, but All Might seemed like a sincerely straight-forward guy.

"Fiancé, actually, as of a couple of weeks ago." You said.

"So, you're happy then?" he asked, again being too familiar with you.

You ignored the painful question and looked down at the folded hands in your lap. "You rescued me over ago. I don't know if you remember me. I don't remember anything from my accident, but that's what the nurse told me at the hospital. I've always wanted the chance to thank you for saving me. I've always thought that maybe you're the reason I love heroes so much, eve though I'm quirkless."

"Quirkless, huh?" All Might asked. "I'm surprised to hear that." He looked pained. All Might turned and coughed into his hand, which he wiped on a nearby table cloth. He looked concerned, and looked over to Present Mic at the nearby table, who held up one finger. You wondered what that meant.

The waiter came by to take All Might's food order. As you'd guessed, All Might didn't order champagne. The waiter kindly offered more to you, but you thought better of it. After all, you were already tipsy.

"So, you just like to be called All Might?" You asked.

"Yes! My fans call me All Might" He laughed at his own lame joke.

"I'm a huge fan of yours!" You said. You could see All Might's brows perk upwards and his blue eyes make contact with yours. You couldn't tell for sure, but you thought he may have blushed. You were feeling exceptionally brave when you asked, "what's something that not everyone knows about you?"

All Might was pensive, but after a few seconds, his demeanor changed and he smiled warmly at you once again. He said, "My favorite food is hot dogs! I like ketchup, mustard, and relish on top."

You laughed and he laughed at you laughing. "What else do I need to know?" you asked as you inched your way closer to him, and he didn't seem to mind a bit as he skootched closer to you. The maneuver was barely noticeable to anyone else but you. You again got even closer to him, almost touching. You could now have a more intimate conversation, but All Might kept a respectful distance. You were sensitive to the fact that the media or paparazzi would love to get a money shot of him putting a hand on a woman's thigh or around a woman's shoulder. Maybe All Might really was just a flirt whenever he thought had a chance with a woman, but you didn't mind one bit because this time, the girl he was flirting with was you.

You continued to have a pleasant conversation. At some point, you realized that Ren hadn't come back to the table after his acceptance speech, but was probably distracted talking to important business men. You'd much rather stay and talk to All Might. You were sure that whenever you were able to take your eyes off of All Might, he was checking you out. You made it a point to give him the opportunity.

The waiter came by once more to drop off All Might's food, and you ordered another glass of Champaign. What the hell. You'd changed your mind. You were feeling comfortable with All Might as it was and you were worried that sobriety would ruin the fun. At least you had an excuse to get closer to him. You could blame your villainy on alcohol, right? While All Might told you a story about how two students pranked him at a recent UA camping trip, you playfully touched his shoulder. He grabbed your wrist and held it. This was not what you expected at all.

He leaned in to whisper to you. "I never let my guard down like this around women... You are damn sexy, but I'm afraid that I have to leave soon." His warm breath on your ears made your body tingle.

Present Mic and Midnight walked up to your table. Midnight gave him a knowing look with one eye brow raised, and Present Mic pointed at his watch while smiling. "We're going to be waiting in the car, All Might. Aizawa will be waiting for us there too. You have about ten minutes to wrap this up." And he pointed between you and All Might with a catty smile.

"Can we spend just a few minutes on the balcony upstairs?" you pleaded.

"Sure."

You both stood to leave. You turned around to peruse the crowd for Ren. You unexpectedly made eye contact with him briefly from across the room. A group of men in tuxes surrounded him, but he was definitely watching you, and he wasn't smiling. Had he heard you laughing with All Might? Had he seen you put your hand on him? Or had he seen All Might whisper seductively in your ear? You continued up the stairs with All Might anyway. Admittedly, you felt guilty for hurting Ren, who'd been so kind to you for the past year. However, you didn't want to regret a thing when it came to being with All Might, even if it were your one chance. You would trade anything for this chance. Worse was the thought that All Might simply didn't care that you were with Ren. Did he not care? That didn't seem very hero-like, you thought. You sipped your champagne to numb the guilt a bit.

All Might held the balcony door open for you politely. You looked down across a large courtyard. The lights in the fountain and around the trees were a nice, romantic touch.

"So what else do I need to know as an All Might-?" As you turned around, All Might cut off your last word with a deeply passionate kiss. He placed one hand on your cheek gently and other hand on the small of your back to pull you against him. You became so flushed, that you thought you might burst inside of his strong arms.

Catching you off guard completely, you grabbed his wrists and squeezed tightly. He broke the kiss abruptly, and you noticed that he was breathing hard. This sent a shiver down your spine. You let go of his wrists and gently placed your arms on his chest. You wanted to touch him without the obstacle of his hero costume. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. His searing blue eyes bore into yours.

"Yes," you groaned. "Please," you begged. You were sure that he could hear your heart pounding hard. You could hear it as blood rushed to your ears. Your whole body responded to his kiss and it ached with need for him.

All Might put his hands on your shoulders, and gently moved his rough hands down your arms. "You're so soft," He whispered.

As in your dream, he pinned your hands down on the balcony ledge and teased you by pushing his growing erection against you. It caught you off guard. A small groan escaped your lips as he'd brushed against your now-throbbing clit. You gave him the opening he needed to slip his tongue into your mouth and he playfully rolled his tongue over yours.

His kisses traveled from your lips, down your neck, and to your shoulders. He breathed in deeply, hungrily taking in the scent of you. He continued to tease you with gentle pelvis thrusts against the balcony railing. This was driving you crazy and you wanted to touch yourself to ease your need for him.

"Please, more." Was all you could say.

All Might picked you up gently and propped you on top of a nearby table. He placed one hand on your knee and his hand slowly traveled up your thigh. All Might gently lifted the tight dress upwards with his other hand, giving himself access to your wet entrance. He began gently rubbing his thumb against your clit in a round motion. He kissed you deeply again. When he stuck two large fingers inside of you, you moaned for him, "Toshinori… I need you."

He looked a bit surprised, but he continued to finger you. "(Y/N), Do you know who I am?"

"You're All Might." You whimpered as he continued to penetrate you slowly, in and out.

"I assure you. I wouldn't be this forward with just any woman." You could tell that he wanted to continue his explanation, but he was concentrating more on pleasuring you. You could feel yourself getting close to climax, but you wanted his cock inside of you first. You selfishly grabbed at his belt.

He grabbed your hand and put it back down on the table.

"I'm afraid I'm out of time."

You felt an intense pressure and finally came with his fingers still deep inside of you. He lowered himself to give you one last deep kiss to muffle the sound of your scream, and you tasted the sweet and metallic taste of blood in your mouth. After a few moments, he gently slipped his warm fingers out of you. He gently lowered your dress and held you in his arms for some time.

"I really have to go now." All Might said. He kissed you on the cheek and backed away.

"Please take me with you."

All Might considered your request for a moment. "Are you sure that's what you want? You're not happy here?"


End file.
